


Leaf in Clouds

by Ningen (Kareou)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Neglect, Child Soldiers, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Finding Family, Hard training, Kumogakure | Hidden Cloud Village, Loyalty, M/M, New Family, Parent-Child Relationship, Training, Village life, War, first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kareou/pseuds/Ningen
Summary: At beginning he was alone, scared and lonely.Now he has family, villlage and loved ones.And then He appears."I don't know you" - Ao says quietly.The man in front of him look like his older version. More skittish, jaded and rugged."You look like me." - Man says suprised. "But... It's not possible!" - He screams pointing finger at shinobi from Kumogakure.And yet somehow he knows - this man is man who gave him life.Ao already feels headache. At least now he knows his face."Raikage-sama  won't be happy".
Relationships: None now
Kudos: 1





	Leaf in Clouds

_At beginning he was alone, scared and lonely._  
_Now he has family, villlage and loved ones._  
_And then He appears._  
_"I don't know you" - Ao says quietly._  
_The man in front of him look like his older version. More skittish, jaded and rugged._  
_"You look like me." - Man says suprised. "But... It's not possible!" - He screams pointing finger at shinobi from Kumogakure._  
_And yet somehow he knows - this man is man who gave him life._  
_Ao already feels headache. At least he knows who he is in the end._  
_"Raikage-sama won't be happy"._

This story will be rough. It's my first full work. 

English is also not my native language.

I'm sorry about bad grammar - please leave comment about this. It would be very helpful.

This also won't be updated regulary. It's mostly a side project for me to practice and enjoy while doing it.

I hope you will like it. 

:)


End file.
